Summer Loving
by animated freak
Summary: Don't you just love it when someone comes along and sweeps you off your feet? Or do you hate it when the person you love is always caught up with someone else? Sakura finally gets her perfect romance but not everyone is happy about the pairing. RR
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey! This is animated freak here! Well I'm going to keep this short so you can enjoy this fic, umm well what can I say? LOL I haven't been writing in a while! Well I got the idea for this fic when I went on holidays! (Horay for the holidays) But too bad for me school starts in another two days (boO!) Well anyways I hope you enjoy:

_Do you love it when someone comes along and sweeps you off your feet?  
Or do you hate it when the person you love is always caught up with someone else?  
Sakura finally gets her perfect romance but not everyone is happy about the pairing._

Day one:

THUMP They all fell onto the floor once the door was opened, piling on one another. "Ouch!" Meiling cried, trying to wriggle, "get your bum out of my face!! I swear if you fart I'm going to hit your head SO hard!"

Tomoyo looked down at Eriol, who was surprisingly directly below her. "I knew you'd fall head over heels for me soon," Eriol said, flashing one of his dazzling English smiles that just drives every single girl mad, well almost every single girl.

"It wouldn't be so hard for your head to fall over your heels, since your head already SO big," Tomoyo said, trying to push herself up. "You know that hurts Tomoyo," Eriol smirked, having fun watching Tomoyo struggle. Tomoyo purposely kneed him in the crouch. His painful screaming was like music to her ears.

And on top of all this mess was Sakura sitting on the top triumphantly. "I'm so happy I'm finally on the top! I'm usually in Meiling's place!" she cheered, "Hehe are you having fun down there Meiling?" Sakura asked, enjoying her time on the top, well until Li ran through the door, not seeing them stacked up. "Hey guys-" he was saying before bowling them all over.

The all let out a groan as they skidded half away across the room, but they were all so relieved to be finally untangled. "Aha oh hey Sakura!" Li said, lying on the floor next to her.

"You bum!" She said pushing him, "I was finally on the top of the pile!" Li just laughed looking at her smiling face, "I'm sorry, but I like it better when you're on the bottom! It makes it more interesting." Sakura pouted, making Li laugh louder.

"Okay, that just came out _SO_ wrong! Anyways," Meiling said, putting her hands on her hips, "come on you two love birds! Everyone but you two are on their feet." "Except Tomoyo and I have floated to heaven," Eriol added slyly, looking at Tomoyo glare back at him.

Once Sakura and Li got up, they all gather up their luggage and brought it back to the middle of the room. "Is that all of it?" Tomoyo asked, looking around at the many big luggage backs, majority filled by the girls. "Yep!" Li answered, stretching out his arms, tired from bringing all those heavy bags up stairs.

"You know, we rented an apartment with three rooms," Eriol reminded. "Uh… so what's your point?" Meiling asked, tapping her feet impatiently. "Only _one_ of those rooms has a single bed," Eriol continued.

They all looked at each other before bolting off in the directions of the rooms, trying to get the single room, well everyone but Tomoyo and Sakura, they just wanted the room with the best view.

"A-HA!" Meiling called out, standing at the door of the room she chose, "I've got the room with the single bed!" Li and Eriol's face's dropped, as they turned to look at each other, "that means…" Li said. "That we're sleeping together…" Eriol finished his sentence.

The boys just fell to the ground, crying and whaling, and begging Meiling, both on their knees to let one of them sleep in the single bed room. "Nope!" she told them triumphantly, "I got to this room first, so it's mine! And as if I would share a bed with any of you! You both have really bad sleeping habits!"

Sakura and Tomoyo just chuckled at the sight before deciding to check out the room they bagged. "Awesome!" Sakura exclaimed, "We have our own bathroom!" "Really? Score!" Tomoyo said, giving Sakura a high-five before collapsing on the bed.

Tomoyo was SO exhausted. She had just driven four and a half hours from Tomeda to the beach for a holiday to celebrate finishing all their year 12 exams. "I can't believe we've finally finished school for good!" Sakura exclaimed, lying next to her best friend, "except I'm going to miss Mr. Terada's classes! They were the best!"

"Too bad we couldn't leave Eriol behind," Tomoyo commented looking up at the roof. "What happened between you and Eriol anyway?" Sakura asked, sitting up on the bed, looking at her best friend.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," Tomoyo answered still looking up at the roof, "that's just the way we are with each other." Sakura raised her eye brow at Tomoyo. "What? Don't give me that look! I know what you're thinking!" Tomoyo said, pointing her finger accusingly at Sakura.

Sakura shrugged with a smirk one her face and looked at the time. 5:30 pm. She let out a sigh. It was almost dinner time and she really wanted to check out the beach before it got dark. She started tugging on Tomoyo's hand, "come on! Let's go down to the beach!!"

"I want to rest for a while," Tomoyo said, resisting going with her. "Come on! We got to check out the beach!" Sakura said, tugging Tomoyo harder, "you said you wanted to lose some weight so here's your chance!"

"I thought you said that I didn't need to lose any weight," Tomoyo said, still staying in her original place. "You don't! But you need to keep your Fitness up!" Sakura told Tomoyo, "Come on!"

"How bout you ask Li to go with you," Tomoyo said with a smirk. Sakura completely stoped, a blank expression crossed her face. Her cheeks started to become a rosy colour as she thought about being on the beach with Li.

Sakura crush on Li had begun at the start of year 12 when she was having a really bad time in her life. The guy she had a huge crush on had chosen the popular girl over her and Li was there to make her feel better. He was there to lead a shoulder to cry on and when she fell sick he was always the first to call her up, and that's when she started to fall for him.

"Fine! I'll go by myself!" Sakura said stubbornly, turning towards the door and sticking her tongue out. "That's what I thought," Tomoyo said sheepishly, happy that she knew how to manipulate Sakura.

Sakura walked down to the beach which was just across the road. She kicked the sand as she walked along the water. She loved the feel of the rough sand on her feet. She started thinking about what she wanted to do here, like fishing and watching the sun rise, and the fact that she could do all these with Li made her heart leap.

She looked up towards the end of the beach and spotted the rocky cliffs. Ever since she was small she had an obsession with climbing them and even though she had 7 days to climb these rocks, she wanted to do it now.

So she started to make her ways towards the rocks, feeling exhilarated about exploring a new place. She looked out to the sea as she was walking, she loved the look of the night sky slowly swallowing the sun that was fading over the cliff and how the ocean seemed to sparkle with the reflection of the colours of the setting sun.

She smiled as she saw the first star of the night appear. 'Wow! It's so beautiful!' She thought gazing up at it. It was one of the brightest stars she had ever seen so she decided to make a wish. She stopped and turned her body towards the ocean and closed her eyes.

"Star light star bright, the first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this one wish I wish tonight," she chanted. She clasped her hand and brought it close to her chest, 'I wish that on this holiday I'll have a summer romance that I'll always remember.'

She opened her eyes and smiled one more time before turning back towards the rocks and that's when something amazing caught her eyes. She saw a boy sitting on the sand, just a few meters away from rock. Her steps became slower, has she was mesmerized by this one single person.

She had etched all the details of his face in her head. His messy hair looked so adorable with his beautifully tanned skin. The only thing she couldn't see was his eyes, which were hiding behind his black rimmed sunglasses, but she didn't care, he looked absolutely perfect already.

She paused in her steps, feeling nervous, she wondered whether or not she should go up to him and introduce herself. It was definitely something she would never do, but she has an impulse and he was what she was craving.

Out of all the confusion that was fluttering in her mind she finally decided to go over and talk to him, to just say a quick hello at least. But her nerves got the best of her. She stopped again, taking a big breathe in.

Although he wasn't that far from her, her nerves began so make her body shake uncontrollably, the feeling become more intense with every breathe she took. She started to wonder if going up to him was still a good idea.

A hand on her shoulder scared and shook her out of her daze. "Oh, sorry Sakura," Li apologised, smiling down at her. Her heart started pounding, she never realised how out of it she was, "oh… no no, I was somewhere else," Sakura said, stuttering over her words.

"Yeah I kind of noticed," Li laughed, "I've been calling out for name for ages!" Sakura smiled up at him, happy to see his smiling face. "I'm going to the corner store to get some dinner, did you want to come?" Li asked. Sakura took one last look at the guy before nodding, "yeah sure."

* * *

So how did you like it aye? Please review! Very much appreciated and thank you for taking you time reading this! 


	2. Chapter 2

HEY! I'm back again with a new chapter! I kind of changed the format of this chapter so please tell me if you like this better than the first chapter! Hehe! Well please enjoy:

* * *

Day one (continued): 

Meiling's p.o.v

Sakura, Tomoyo and I were all sitting around the small round dinning table, eating our fried chips and hamburgers while the boys sat in front of the television watching the footy game they've been dying to see all day.

I was just about to take a bite out of my burger but Tomoyo ask this random question, "Hey, how come you don't have a boyfriend Meiling?"

I burst out laughing, "Where did that come from?"

"Just curious, you never seem to talk about your love life," Tomoyo answered, just before stuffing her face with chips.

That topic really came out of the blue, how do you get from whale watching to my love interest?

"Well there was this one guy," I said, dazing away, "he was every girls' dream, he had the whole package, good looks with a matching great personality. We were like best friends, no one could separate us, even when we were at different places, somehow we'd always find each other. Everyone was always telling us we made the cutest couple."

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at me with dreamy eyes, hooked on every word I was saying like it was a romantic drama.

"What happened next?" both girls asked, leaning in closer, waiting for the rest of the story.

I sat back in my seat, "Nothing," I said casually putting my hands behind my head, "he doesn't even exist."

"What?!" they both exclaimed.

I couldn't help but laugh, "When it comes to things like that, you guys are just so easy to lie to! You hang off every word!" Tomoyo and Sakura just pouted, disappointed that it was over.

"You could have just continued the lie," Sakura sulked, "it was getting interesting."

It was true that everything I was a complete lie but there is this certain someone who has captivated my heart, but I won't be telling them that just yet. I'm just going to enjoy my time with them and create some drama.

"Well what about you? What's going on with you and _him_?" I asked nodding my head towards Eriol.

Eriol's p.o.v

I knew Meiling was talking about me because Tomoyo started getting defensive again. I love it when that happens! It's so much fun to see her get like that! And I can really get under skin, although she's the one who crawled into my skin and somehow made it too my heart and decided to reside there.

It's kind of obvious that I have a thing for Miss Tomoyo. She's fantastic! She's funny and loves to watch the footy, well mainly because she just loves it when my team loses. We have this sort of love-hate relationship going on, the hate part caused by our egos and my 'big head' as Tomoyo _loves_ to describe it.

I looked over at the table and caught Tomoyo looking at me. Unlike most girls who get so shy and just quickly look away, she maintains the eye contact, only because she's got a smart comment up her sleeve and she can't wait to crush me.

I gave her a wink, smiling back at her.

She just laughed and shook her head, "hey _loser_, Li's team just score _another_ try." I quickly turned my attention to the TV.

"What?! _Again_?" I said, falling down onto my knees squeezing my head.

For some reason I always had bad luck every time Tomoyo was close by. It was either that or she's got really great luck!

"Only 5 more minutes till the game ends," Tomoyo reminded me, with that cocky looks she has on her face when she knows she beat me, "do you think your team can score 6 more tries?"

I sat back up on the seat and continued to watch the screen, "It's not impossible," I just said plainly. I don't like it when I lose, especially when Tomoyo gets involved. _I_ want to be the man!

Li's p.o.v

I was watching Eriol sulk silently. This happens often but it's still hilarious to see.

"Alright! You can stop looking at me like that!" Eriol said, leaning forward still keeping his eyes on the TV, "I know what you're thinking."

I couldn't help but laugh, "She's got you pinned down."

Eriol just grunted and finally turn to me, "I'm sure Sakura has the same effect."

I froze. I hate it when he does that, I'm so vulnerable when anyone mentions her. I looked over at the table to see her laughing and giggling.

I've like her ever since we met. It's really hard not to fall in love with her beauty and kindness. She's the sweetest girl I have ever meet, and the fact that she can be very slow at times and acts without thinking makes me adore her even more.

But the only problem is that there is always another guy in her life. She doesn't tell me directly but I can tell because she's always whispering to Tomoyo, and that's the reason why I don't want to tell her my feelings. That's the person that makes her happy, not me.

"Earth to Li," Eriol said, waving his hand in front of my face, "You're team scored another try." I came out of my trance and looked at the score board. Eriol was right!

Tomoyo and I started jumping up and down, "Yeah-hey!" We both yelled jumping up and down.

I started doing my victory dance around and in front of Eriol and Tomoyo joined me rubbing it in!

"What now Eriol?! What NOW?" Tomoyo said, poking out her tongue and dancing on the spot.

Tomoyo's p.o.v

I was ecstatic about our team winning, mostly because I love seeing Eriol when he loses.

"Hey hey! Calm down you two," Eriol said, waving his hand in the air, "there's still 4 more minutes."

I walked over to him and hugged him around his shoulders, "aw, poor baby, it's alright, there's still more games for you to loose."

Eriol started smirking, "I'm winning in one way." Sometimes what he says can be so confusing. How can he be winning when his team is obviously going to lose?

He continued, "at least I've got you wrapped around me!"

I hated it when he twists these types of things around! Damnit! I tried my best to quickly get away but his quick hands grabbed hold of me and the next thing I knew I was sitting on his lap.

"Argh! Let me go Eriol!" I demanded. The only time I could lose, was when he had me in his grasp.

"Don't pretend you don't like it!" Eriol laughed, enjoying every second of it.

"If you don't let go, I'll hit you where it hurts!" I threaten him, knowing that's his only weak spot.

"Ouch," Li said, "she got you there!"

Eriol just rolled his eyes and let me go, "whatever, I'm going to bed."

Li and I started laughing as we watched him get up, "Don't you want to watch the last 4 minutes?" I teased.

"Keep going like that and next time I wont let go," Eriol said, stopping and turning around, watching us giggle like little school kids.

I gave him a wink, "I know you don't want to let go." Eriol glared at me before he turned around and made his way into his room. I couldn't help but laugh. I just love crushing his pride, it my favourite hobby.

Sakura's p.o.v

Tomoyo turned to face Meiling and me, "I think I'm going to go off to bed as well, good night guys!"

"Good night Tomoyo," all three of us chanted as we watched Tomoyo walk sleepily back into her room very proud that she won this battle.

"I think I might go to sleep as well," Meiling said, covering her mouth as she yawned, "oh, wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?"

I looked over at Li, feeling weird talking about the guy I saw at the beach in front of him.

"Oh, uh no, it can wait," I told her smiling, "good night."

Meiling waved has she wearily made her way towards her room, "sweet dreams, to the both of you." I almost forgot that it was just going to be the two of us. I looked over at Li, stretching out his arms and yawning.

"Aren't you going to sleep too?" I asked, walking over and sitting down on the sofa next to him.

He just let out a great laugh, "me? Tired? Never! I'm just going to watch some TV before I go to bed." I just smiled up at him. He was always full of energy, even when everyone can tell his really sleepy.

"How bout you?" He asked, passing me a cushion.

"I think I'll join you," I answered, looking at the TV, "my favourite show is on next." I was actually really tired myself, but I want to spend sometime with Li. It's kind of hard to when you've got everyone watching you like a hawk.

But the next thing I saw was Li fast asleep. I had a thing for guys when they were asleep. I guess it's the only time they were actually peaceful. Except… Li didn't look so peaceful. Meiling was right; he does have weird sleeping habits.

* * *

Hehe well did you enjoy? LOL well please review! thank you 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry! (bows over and over again and again) this is such a late update and it's only the third chapter!! I'm so sorry! I feel so bad! Please forgive me!!!

Well if you have forgiven me than this is the third chapter to 'Summer Loving'! I'll leave now since you guys are probably all mad at me I'm sorry! Please enjoy!

* * *

Day two:

Sakura's p.o.v

Everyone was walking along the wharf, following Meiling's lead, who was gleaming with happiness ever since she woke up this morning.

"Wow, she's even skipping," Tomoyo commented, watching Meiling hum cheerfully.

"What's the surprise anyway?" Eriol asked, looking out to all the tourist boats at the end of each small jetty. There were so many centres offering different services, from cruises to parasailing.

Meiling turned around to face us and tapped her nose, "You'll see," she told us winking.

She turned back around and started to walk slower, "hmm, where is it?" She said to herself, tapping her chin.

Meiling told us she had something very special planned on our second day of holiday here. She always used to come up here for the holidays and most long weekends, so she knew this place inside out. We were all dying to know what she had planned, but she wouldn't give us any clues.

"A-ha!" She said finally stopping, "this is it!" She announced, pointing at one of the tourism Cruise centres.

"This … _is it_?" Eriol and Li asked, looking down the mini bridge leading to the centre.

I don't know why they seemed so disappointed; the boat was actually pretty big.

"Lighten up guys!" Meiling told them enthusiastically, "You're getting a free ride!"

"Did you say _free_?" Li asked, now liking Meiling's surprise.

"Yes free. F-R-E-E. You dope," she said hitting Li's head before making her way down to the centre.

Eriol and Li both followed, absolutely stoked about getting a free ride. Who wouldn't be?! It's for _free_! FOR _free_!

As I was about to make my way down, something had caught my eyes. There _he_ was, that boy I saw sitting at the beach yesterday afternoon! He was standing next to the front door, ready to greet us all. Gosh his smile is SO adorable! If only he wasn't still wearing his sunnies…

"That's him," I whispered to Tomoyo, tugging on her arm, "that's the guy I was telling you about last night!"

Tomoyo looked around before planting her eyes on my dream man.

"Oh dang girl!" she exclaimed, "His de-li-cious!"

I smiled, liking that fact that I definitely got Tomoyo's approval.

"Hey!" Meiling called out to us, "hurry up! We don't have all day you know."

We both quickly nodded before making our way down, totally excited about this cute guy.

"What took you so long?" Eriol asked Tomoyo with a nudge, "Did you need me to hold your hand?"

Tomoyo just smiled, "aww, I didn't know you missed me that much."

"You know I did," Eriol said, standing next to Tomoyo and bring her closer to him with his hand on her hip.

I was thinking 'uh-oh, this is going to end out bad' but surprisingly she turned around and put her hands on his shoulder, "Aww you're so sweet! Would you do anything for me?" She asked, actually warming up to him.

"Anything for my baby," Eriol, smirked, liking the idea of Tomoyo this close to him.

"Good," she said, her tone changing to very serious as she pushed him away, "go jump in the water and drown."

Haha, nothing less from Tomoyo, she always finds a way of breaking Eriol down.

My attention was brought to the boy from the beach, who couldn't help but laugh at the two, "Okay guys, no need to fight."

Ah! His voice is as hot as his body!

"Whatever you say," Tomoyo said smiling up at him, then turning to Eriol to poke her tongue out.

He shook his head, quietly laughing at the situation, "alright, just walk through here and make your way to the other side."

Wow! His so cute! I just have to comment on every single little thing that his doing, one: because his so adorable! And Two: because I'm absolutely crazy over him! Even watching him breath is exciting for me!

Meiling was the first to walk through the door, still gleaming, with Li and Eriol following behind. I started to feel very nervous as I got closer to passing him.

Damn! I know I get nervous, but never like this! The only thing I could do was keep my head down.

But then Tomoyo decided to cause a bit of drama and nudged me towards him. She completely threw me off balance, which really isn't too hard to achieve, you can even push me with a finger and I'll fall on my butt.

I started to stumble towards him, but somewhere I tripped over my feet and missed him completely! Which was totally a good thing, well until I realised that I was going to fall into the water!

SPLASH everyone ran back outside to see what happen. I was sitting in the shallow water, completely soaked. I was just thankful there were no rocks!

"_Tomoyo_!" Eriol said, lightly slapping her back, "what did you do this time?"

"Shut up Eriol," Tomoyo said, leaning over the side looking at Sakura.

"Hey, are you alright?" The guy asked, leaning forward.

I laughed and nodded, "yeah! Except I think a fish swam up my shorts."

Everyone just started laughing. I should really think about what I'm going to say first.

I stood up and looked to where I fell from, damn! I never knew I fell that far down!

"I can't get up," I told them. Although to some people it may seem short, it seemed impossible to get up for me.

"Can you swim?" The boy asked.

"Um… yeah," I answered looking up at him. He looked even cuter from this angle!

"Will you be able to swim to the end of this pier?" He asked, pointing in that direction, "Or do you want me to come down there?"

"Huh?" I could feel my face start blushing a bright red just thinking about getting into close contact with _him_, "I-I'll just swim there," I told him, quickly making way to the end so he couldn't see my face.

Wow, the water just suddenly became every deep, I can't even touch the ground and I'm afraid a bigger fish might swim up my shorts!

I looked up and saw everyone already at the other end, cheering me on to swim towards them. Gees I didn't even get that much support when I swam at the carnival! Once I finally got to the end the guy helped me up.

"Thanks," I said, ringing out my drenched hair.

"Hold on, I'll get you a towel," he said just before running inside.

Tomoyo ran to my side, holding my hand, "I'm so sorry Sakura!" she said, "I should have thought about it before I pushed you, are you sure you're okay?"

I laughed, "Yeah I'm sure! I fall over all the time!"

Tomoyo smiled at me relieved, "that's good to hear."

"Aha yeah!" I agreed nodding my head, "lucky I don't have my periods huh?"

Tomoyo let out a cough and nodded her head behind me before scratching her head and looking elsewhere. I quickly turned around and saw _him_ standing there holding a towel.

"Oh… uh… did you hear that?" I asked, feeling so embarrassed.

"Every single word," He answered, handing me over the towel.

"Damn." I took the towel and started wiping myself down. Gees! I can be so embarrassing sometimes!

Meiling came to us with a huge smile on her face, "hey! So I guess you've met my cousin?"

"WHAT?!" Everyone said in unison. I never knew she had cousin up here.

"How else did you guys think I got you on this cruise for free," Meiling said, smiling up at him, "this is Syaoran."

* * *

How's that for a cliff hanger? LMAO!! We'll it's not much of a cliff hanger … more of a twist … but never the less! It's very interesting! (smiles) please review yeah? LOL! Thanks everyone! And stayed tuned for the next instalment! I promise it won't take as long as this one! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! I'm back again! Hopefully this update didn't take to long! (laughs) I was on looking for something to read, then I remembered that I hadn't updated anything in a while! My bad! I'm so forgetful! Anyways I want to say thank you to:

**Garbriella Mynchelle **&** BitTeRSwEet.WhiSpeRs**

THANK YOU! (smiles) anyhow enjoy! And don't forget to review!!

* * *

Day two (continued): 

"aha!" Eriol laughed, pointing at Syaoran then at Meiling, then back again, "very funny Meiling!"

"Gosh you're an idiot!" Meiling said, placing her hand on her hip and tapping her feet impatiently, "why else do you think I come up here every holiday?"

They all paused and thought about it. It did make sense to them, well except to Eriol.

"We even have the same last names! What want proof?" Meiling asked, not liking Eriol's expression.

"A-ha! You're not cousins!" he came to a conclusion, "you're _married_."

"What?" Everyone exclaimed, either confused or shocked at how stupid this guy was.

Tomoyo slapped her forehead, "you're so dense!"

"What?" Eriol said defending this theory, "It makes sense, they _have_ the same last names, and she was the first one to turn 18."

"Gosh, I swear you're the biggest idiot I have ever met!" Meiling said, throwing her hands up in the air then started crying on Tomoyo's shoulder, "How do you find the strength to put up with him?"

"I swear I'm only Meiling's cousin," Syaoran said, finally stepping in.

"Okay I believe you!" Eriol laughed, "You gotta be crazy to marry Meiling!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Meiling growled, glaring at Eriol.

He just laughed, ignoring Meiling's comment, "well then! Hello Syaoran Li!" Eriol said, wrapping his arm around Syaoran's shoulder and introducing him to everyone, "Well I'm Eriol, and this is the gorgeous Tomoyo."

"Nice to meet you," Tomoyo said, shaking Syaoran's hand, she leaned in closer and whispered "just a bit of advice, ignore Eriol, his a little fruity if you know what I mean."

Syaoran looked alerted as he slowly turned his head towards Eriol who had the biggest goofy smile on his face.

"Uh… I think we have a gay club on Harbour Drive," Syaoran informed him.

Eriol's smile vanished as he looked over at Tomoyo poking her tongue out at him.

"What?! Hey! I'm not gay!" Eriol told him, letting go.

Syaoran laughed, "Hey it's alright, I can introduce you to some people, there's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Really I'm not gay!" Eriol tried to tell him.

Syaoran just raised an eye brow and nodded with a smirk on his face. Sakura just thought the expression on his face was extra cute.

"Anyways, this is Li," Eriol said, pointing over at him, "aha! Oh look! You guys have the same name!"

Everyone just rolled their eyes at another one of Eriol's bad jokes.

He let out a cough, "okay, that really wasn't that funny, _anyways_ this is Sakura."

Sakura's heart was pumping so hard she thought her heart would pop out of her chest.

"Hi," She said coyly, giving him a quick smile before looking back down again.

"Hey," he said happily, making Sakura's head pop out with a big smile on her face, "as you know my name is Syaoran," he continued to say, "and I'll be joining you on your cruise."

Sakura put her head back down, 'I thought he was talking to me.'

"Please make your way into the boat," He said, stretching his arm towards the boat.

The 5 of them, plus another couple made their way onto the boat. Li and Eriol were the first to run up to the top of the deck, while the rest stayed down, taking their seats either in the middle or on the sides.

"How come you never told us bout your cousin?" Tomoyo asked, sitting down next to Meiling.

Meiling let out a laugh, rubbing the back of her head, "oh, I'm not sure actually! It didn't seem that important."

"It's important to Sakura," Tomoyo comment cheekily.

Sakura face went bright red as she made the towel wrapped around her tighter, in an attempt to calm her nerves.

"Oh really now?" Meiling said, standing up and observing Sakura's pink face closely, "maybe I should tell him."

"What?! No!!" Sakura protested standing up on her two feet.

Everyone on the small boat went quiet. Sakura popped her head from behind Meiling and saw Syaoran looking at her with a lost expression, "oh sorry, I didn't know that you didn't like that type of music," he said, changing the radio station.

"Huh? Oh," Sakura said, her face becoming as red as a tomato, "no no! I like it! I just realised that umm… I misplaced my camera."

"What are you talking about," Tomoyo said smirking, holding up a camera in her hand, "it's right here!"

She loved making awkward situations even more awkward, and she especially loved watching Sakura get out of a deeper hole that Tomoyo herself created.

"Oh ahaha! You had it with you all this time, ahahaha! Umm you can continue!" Sakura said, quickly sitting back down and covering her head with a towel.

The two girls giggled at the sight. "Aw you're so cute Sakura," Tomoyo teased.

"Shut up," Sakura mumbled from underneath the towel.

"Good morning everyone," Syaoran greeted as the boat started, "in here is Kenji, he'll be the captain for today and I'll be talking you throughout this trip."

Sakura pulled the towel off from her head so that she could see Syaoran talk.

It was like a natural thing for him, to talk to complete strangers like they were his close friends, but the endless smile on his face was an indication of how much he enjoyed his job and what he did. It made Sakura admire him even more, to see someone look so passionate about doing their job.

The boat travelled down the river, around the small island in the middle of the port. The boys enjoyed their time on the top of the deck, talking about when they will be going boating and fishing.

Syaoran was always walking back and forth, from the deck, back down and into the cabin. He would often walk along the railings of the side of the ship, smiling and laughing with Kenji.

"So you're cousin finally decided to bring her friends up," Kenji said, steering the boat.

"uh-huh," Syaoran nodded with a smile, "it's good to see her happy."

Kenji laughed shaking his head.

"What?" Syaoran chuckled, looking outside the window, watching Li and Eriol pinch each other.

"I know that look on your face," Kenji said, smiling to himself.

"What look? I don't have a look on my face! See look its plain!" Syaoran was trying to convince Kenji.

He could tell it wasn't working because the grin on Kenji's face grew bigger with every word Syaoran said, "Whatever," Syaoran pouted.

Soon the boat was returning back to the jetty. The three girls stretched their arms, still chatting about the cruise and the magnificent view they saw, while the boys still sat up on the top, enjoying every second of their _free_ cruise.

Syaoran walked over to the corner so he could hook the boat up to the jetty. Sakura watched him throw the rope over and tied the rope with ease, while trying to pull the boat closer to the jetty but Sakura noticed that on the other side, where they were sitting, it was drifting away from the jetty.

"Huh? Do we have to jump off?" Sakura asked, noticing to big gap between the door and the jetty.

Meiling laughed, "gees Sakura, you can be so stupid sometimes. The other rope is right next you."

"Huh?" Sakura said, looking at the rope piled up next to her.

She instantly looked up and saw Syaoran walking towards her. Her throat tighten and she could feel her nerves take over again. She jumped off onto her feet and starred at him like he was the scariest thing that she'd ever seen.

"Oh you ladies are alright," Syaoran told her, reaching out for the rope.

But Sakura just ignored what he said and hopped to the middle, out of his way. Her heart was beating fast, and her hands were tingling. She wished that just once she would be able to control her nerves around him, but even the thought of talking to him made her nervous

The boat's engine turned off once the second rope was tied up and Syaoran opened the door.

"Meiling!" Kenji called, running out of the cabin to catch the girls before they left.

Meiling turned around with a smile, "yeah?"

"You're coming back right?" he asked, closing the cabin door.

"Yeah of course!" Meiling said with a wink, "you know the customers like it better when I take over."

Kenji laughed and rubbed her head, "they rather you drive the boat than hear you talk!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Meiling growled.

"I'm joking. We just miss you and we want you to take over so we can relax!" Kenji told her, giving her a noogie.

"Ouch!" Meiling said, freeing herself from Kenji before he did anymore damage, "you wreaked my HAIR!"

Syaoran laughed as Meiling walked past, "aw be nice to Kenji! His like a big brother to us."

"His SO mean!" Meiling whined, "big brothers are supposed to be nice!"

"And little sister's are supposed to behave," Kenji added, walking behind her.

Meiling glared at him before walking inside. Kenji laughed and stood next to Syaoran has they both said their good byes to everyone who took their cruise.

Sakura looked up to see Syaoran smile at everyone has they thanked him. She slowly gained her confidence, wanting to say goodbye to him to but she lost it when the second last person walked back into the centre and his face became serious. Her nerves took over her body again so she just quickly ran past.

"hey wait!" Syaoran called after her.

Sakura turned around with a lost expression on her face, what could he want to say?

"Uh... can I have the towel back?" he asked, pointing to it wrapped around Sakura.

Sakura almost lost her balance, 'how embarrassing,' she thought as her face went bright red.

"Ahaha! Yeah of course!" She tried to laugh about it, handing the towel over before running off.

Kenji just laughed, "Aww Syaoran! You could have at least said bye," he said slapping Syaoran's back before walking back inside.

Syaoran let out a sight, looking down at the damp towel, "bye, Sakura."


End file.
